Gift of Gravity
by Unladylike
Summary: The boy who lived looks finds love in a place where it had always been. (fanfiction REVISED) RR!


A/N : Reposted fanfiction with new edits. I am currently editing all chapters. This is my first Harry Potter fic, so .. if there are some inconsistent facts .. I don't really care.  
  
Gift of Gravity  
By Unladylike  
  
Chapter One : Pixie Pies  
  
"I'll take your invitation, you take all of me." - Lifehouse  
  
"Ginny Weasley, you come down this instant or I'll .. ooh, I'll do something unfathomable!" the youngest Weasley male commented. "And don't mess up my sheets, it's bad enough the bloody rat chewed a hole in my blanket," he jabbed a finger at the black cage sitting on a chair. In it contained the ever lovable, pale and squeaky, nine fingered rat - Scabbers. Ron took note of her equally angered expression, oh boy, this would prove to be interesting.  
  
Resting heavily on the top bed of the twin bunks was the Weasley girl, Ginny, face buried in the cushioned surface of a pillow. "Why .. you .. you .." she glared at her brother, certain words running through her head. She disregarded the other males of the House staring at her, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and even her twin brothers Fred and George. But most noticeably however, was the one boy she adored - the infamous Harry Potter. Harry had aimlessly (and unfortunately) wandered into the Weasley battlefield. Unbeknownst to the boy who lived, the topic of argument actually concerned him.  
  
Harry gave his best friend a light jab in the back. "Hermione and I will be outside, Ron. If you need any help here .. just .. erm, call." Normally Harry would assist his redheaded companion, but when it came to family affairs, the boy felt it was best to .. well, butt out. The last third of the "devious" trio .. well, not exactly devious - maybe mischevious was standing beside Harry. Hermione shifted uncomfortably from her spot beside him, hiding her amusement all too well.  
  
"Come on now, I need help with some arithmancy charts. They're awfully fascinating, come on then," she gave a light tug at Harry's arm and out they exited to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
When Ginny saw him depart, there was a plausible reaction. "You told him, didn't you? I reckon he thinks I'm a brainless git!" she snapped in a hushed tone to her brother. By this time, her face had left the comforts of the pillow and was resting on a propped fist.  
  
Ron was tempted to blurt out the fact that Harry already knew - had known, actually, for some time now but refrained. "No no, he's just a bit queasy from Hagrid's stewed pixie pie," Ron was completely fibbing that, him, Harry and Hermione knew better than to taste any of Hagrid's cooking. "That's why he's been acting odd, honestly now," an accompanying nod was given to put to rest any lingering doubts.  
  
Fred and George were snickering at the scene from the safety of their corner bunk. The two were working on the latest price list for Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes but eavesdropping every now and then. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Neville, and the rest of the Gryffindor boys went back along their ways. Excluding the two quarreling Weasleys, the Gryffindor tower was peaceful and bustling with the usual conversations.  
  
When Ginny and Ron had finally came to a closing of their previous argument, the girl was restored her normal self and hopped off the top bunk. "Well then .. see you at lunch," she scurried out of the boy's room to meet her friends. From there on, Ron didn't care to think.  
  
"And that was about ..?" Harry approached slowly, almost cautiously. Hermione could be seen over his shoulder, scribbling on pieces of parchment, homework most likely.  
  
"Oh you know, the usual." Ron answered vaguely. He would tell Harry later, but for now, he was all out of talk. From behind the shoulder of Harry, Ron could see Hermione sitting on the couch. Inks, books, and parchment scattered everywhere as she researched something odd or another. "Ready for the match today? I hear Ravenclaw's got a new plan worked out, courtesy of the twins," this was said while he made his way over to Hermione, casually lowering himself to sit beside her.  
  
Harry followed suit, taking the seat beside Ron. "Yes, Oliver's been rambling endlessly about it. I think I've talked more quidditch this past week than Malfoy can shoot insults," he folded his arms over his chest, leaning back to glance at the ceiling. While Hermione continued to scribble, Ron threw a grin that he was sure Harry missed. "But at least there's Cho," a convincing nudge followed.  
  
The boy who lived had faced countless dangers, triumphed over more obstacles than there were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean flavors, and all in all, still managed to turn in a Potions paper for his least favorite professor on time. It was undeniably an odd life, but Harry was more than fortunate to have friends to see it through with him. "Yeah, except you forget that I'll need to get the snitch over her."  
  
"Oh .. yeah, right," Ron mumbled in return. Just when he thought he had made a smart comment. Before anything else could be uttered, the room's peaceful state was disrupted by a loud voice and accompanying footsteps. It was Oliver and the rest of the quidditch team, opting to get ready for the game. Harry could clearly tell, they had their broomsticks in hand. "Let's go Harry, to the Pitch," said George from the side.  
  
"Now?" asked Harry, glancing idly at the clock. "We must be an hour early," he commented while coming to a slow stand. Ron and Hermione were given smiles. "Well, I'll see you there later, right?" there was frankly no reason to ask, of course they would be there to support him.  
  
"If Hermione doesn't make me drag the whole library to the Pitch, sure!" Ron joked.  
  
"Yes Harry, of course," she shot an annoyed look at the opposite boy, slipping a few of the scattered books back into her bag. "Have fun and good luck."  
  
"Don't get hurt," Ron chimed in, it was his idea of a good-bye.  
  
With those last words, Harry nodded and turned to leave. He caught a glimpse of the retreating team members, only Fred and George paused to wait for him. Oliver had obviously devised another Quidditch maneuver or plan to outplay the Ravenclaws. They would do a quick run over before the actual match began. He got as far as the stony corridors beside the Great Hall before being halted by another familiar Weasley.  
  
"Hello Ginny," he greeted the girl with a wave. "What is that there?"  
  
"Mum knitted it for you," she quickly mumbled, pushing a brown package into his arms. "Good luck today," without awaiting an answer, she turned and scurried off again.  
  
"Odd one, that child. Do you reckon we're related?" Fred inquired with a smirk.  
  
"But of course, look at the amazing hair, it's a Weasley trademark I hear," George answered with a smirk to match his twin's.  
  
"Hm, wonder what's bothering her?" Harry asked while continuing down the corridor, disregarding the twins' comments. They trailed behind him, fully aware.  
  
"Must be the .. pixie pies," George commented from behind.  
  
"Oh, definitely," Fred agreed.  
  
Pixie pies? Harry silently thought with a cringe -- he wouldn't ask.  
  
A/N: Well .. that's the first chapter of my first Harry Potter fic. There's more to come, I just wanted to know what you think! Please review, thanks. =) 


End file.
